Ending: Beam my beam
"BEAM my BEAM" es el título de la canción que cierra los capítulos de Omamori Himari (desde el primero hasta el sexto, dado a que del séptimo al onceavo son versiones cantadas por el casting femenino de la serie y el doceavo es una canción totalmente diferente) producido por Himarinko L. ShizukuesuEs una forma de resumir a todo el casting femenino en un solo nombre: Himari, Rinko, Lizlet (L.), Shizuku, Kuesu., que es una representación ficticia para nombrar a todo el casting femenino. Depende del capítulo que se vea, se puede apreciar una voz distinta cantando la canción. El 24 de Febrero de 2010, Columbia Music lanzó esta canción junto a Oshichau zo!! (la canción que inicia la serie) como Maxi singles. thumb|right|335 px|Canción general de BEAM my BEAM (todo el reparto). thumb|right|335 px|Versión de Himari Noihara (Ami Koshimizu) de BEAM my BEAM thumb|right|335 px|Versión de Rinko Kuzaki (Iori Nomizu) de BEAM my BEAM thumb|right|335 px|Versión de Shizuku Mizuchi (Kei Shindo) de BEAM my BEAM thumb|right|335 px|Versión de Lizlet L. Chelsie (Asuka Ōgame) de BEAM my BEAM thumb|right|335 px|Versión de Kuesu Jinguuji (Yuki Matsuoka) de BEAM my BEAM Letra de la canción Beam my beam! watashi no hikari to Beam my beam! anata no hikari Rekishi wa nurikaeteyukeru Saikou no paatonaashippu, force o musunde Genkai no fence kitto norikoeru Ohayou kesa wa donna yume o mita no ka na Egao mo kanashimi mo shinkuro suru futari Ochikomu kimochi kesa mo mada hikizuteru nara Iyasu no ga watashi no sonzai riyuu yo Beam my beam! anata no chikara ni Beam my beam! watashi no chikara o Mugendai pazuru ga kasanaru Day by day dakishimeraretara love goes on, zenkai Me ga kuramu deshou sukoshi ki o tsukete Ichi tasu ichi o mugen ni kaeteku hito Ningenkusai kara hootte wa okenakute Koi suru kokoro sensai na tii kappu mitai Kore kara mo narande sagashiteyukitai Beam my beam! watashi no hikari to Beam my beam! anata no hikari de Rekishi o nurikaeteyukimashou Saikou no paatonaashippu, force o musunde Genkai no fence kitto norikoeru Anata no koto ga daisuki Anata ga taisetsu ni shiteru mono Wakarihajimetekita you na ki ga shiteru Issho ni iru to sekai ga hirogaru Shinjiru onna no ko wa muteki parareru panorama daibouken Donna onna no ko datte suki na hito no tame ni nara Nanihitotsu koukai shinai yo Day by day dakishimeraretara love goes on, zenkai Me ga kuramu deshou sukoshi ki o tsukete Beam my beam! watashi no Beam my beam! pawaa o Beam my beam! anata ga tsuyoku suru no Love goes on ai suru Love goes on kimochi ga Love goes on minna o tsuyoku suru no Beam my beam! Beam my beam! Beam my beam! issho ni ikou Love goes on Love goes on Genkai no fence kitto norikoeru Trivia *Créditos a SweetLyrics por la letra (http://www.sweetslyrics.com/734468.Omamori%20Himari%20-%20BEAM%20my%20BEAM.html). *Los autores de la canción son, en orden de aparición: Ami Koshimizu (Himari Noihara), Iori Nomizu (Rinko Kuzaki), Kei Shindo (Shizuku Mizuchi), Asuka Ōgame (Lizlet L. Chelsie) y Yuki Matsuoka (Kuesu Jinguuji). *A pesar de que hay tantas versiones, la tonadilla principal sigue siendo cantada en coro por todo el casting femenino. Referencias Créditos Los créditos de los vídeos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, asimismo como también los derechos de la canción pertenecen a la serie y sus autores. Categoría:Música